A Disney Dream
by CharlieLou107
Summary: A second person telling of a dream you have where you find yourself in some of Disney's classic moments and scenes! Try and guess which Disney stories are in your dream!


The curtains are drawn. The nightfall enclosed your bedroom. You extend your hand and your fingers feel the familiar softness of your bed and you slowly climb your aching, weary body into bed. With a long slow sigh, you feel your muscles relax for the first time all day. Pushing the buzzing, whirling thoughts and memories to the back of your mind, it doesn't take you very long before your bedroom's darkness, blurs with that of your deep sleep.

Slowly the darkness begins to form shapes. Long, vertical shapes. You wait patiently while the shapes form trees. You feel long, soft grass tickle your ankles and the smell of fresh air fill your nose. It's still night time in the middle of the fully formed forest. You look around. Nothing stands out. It's all similar trees and similar bushes with the odd wild, colourful flower dotted on the grassy ground.

You hear music. It's cheery and upbeat, with the sound of chants and clapping behind it. You realize the music is coming from the west and you follow the sound of the music, taking care with your steps on the uneven, forest floor. After a while, the trees form a clearing. Ahead is a quaint, little cottage with a smoking chimney behind a running river with a small stone bridge leading to it. To your surprise, there are forest animals are surrounding the stone walled cottage,looking inside. Squirrels, birds, rabbits, raccoon's, a family of deer's and even a turtle are dancing to the beat of the music as look through the diamond glassed windows at the front of the cottage. You creep, so not to disturb the animals but they take no notice. You make your way to the side window. A warm fire glows and flickers in the fireplace against the wall. The music comes from a wooden organ, a guitar, a flute and even a set of drums. Your jaw drops as you see several dwarfs playing the musical instruments, clapping to the tune or dancing happily along with it. A beautiful dark haired young girl is taking turns in dancing with the little old men, her pale yellow dress twirling around her as her red lips remain a wide smile with every step. You find your feet tapping the song as you look on at the happy image.

You find yourself turning around, the fire glow behind you fades the starry night above you remains. The pale full moon glows above you, the cool night air, blows softly around you. The upbeat music has disappeared and has slowly changed to an soft ballad. There are no words, no cheers or clapping, just the sound of distant instruments playing. The grass beneath you no longer bushes against your ankles. The trees are few and neatly trimmed. As you turn to your left and walk a gravelled path grinds beneath you. You look ahead and suddenly realise a couple are headed towards you, as they waltz in each other's arms. You quickly hide behind a tree that rests at the side of the path. The couple are still dancing, unaware of anything and everything around them. You notice a beautiful girl in a beautiful silvery dress that seems to sparkle like the stars and glimmer softly like the moon. The fine-looking man is dressed regally; a sash dressed across his broad body, a smile on his face as they waltz gracefully past you. As they stare lovingly into each other's eyes, a smile grows on your face. They continue to twirl in circles until they reach an elaborate fountain at the end of the gravelled path. They stop dancing and while holding each other's hands, the girl places her gloved hand into the water and you hear a soft splash. You look up to the moon and hear a distant clock strike.

The ballad, romantic music fades. The trees grow. They stretch and widen, stretch and widen, until you make out they are now tall buildings. You are still in a garden and the moon is still the starry sky. Clouds form in the view, scattered and thick, illuminated with the moon. As a distant clock loudly strikes again, you turn to look at the ringing sound. It's Big Ben, announcing to all of London the time is quarter past eight at night. As you continue to look, you frown and focus at the sight of what appears to be a body, standing on the minute hand of the famous clock. You realize it's a young boy. Your jaw drops in disbelief. A boy is on the Big Ben clock hand!  
He holds out his hand and is quickly joined by a girl floating in mid-air until she gracefully lands beside him. They are shortly joined by someone else, they are holding an umbrella but you feel no rain. Finally a tiny child holding something lands at the end. Your eyes squint as the first boy appears to be pointing to something the North. As you follow the boys pointed finger you see he's pointing to two stars, twinkling side by side. You turn to look at the face of the clock and find the children are gone. You spin around to look back towards the star and within seconds, you stare, astonished, as the children are flying with ease, arms open as they all head toward the second star to the right. You continue to look as the world around you fades. The clouds close in on the shining stars. The softness glows of dim sunlight and as the clouds condense you catch of a glimpse of a gold glittering trail falling in the distance.

You take a deep breath and flutter your eyes open. You are back in your bed, dull daylight filling the room. You pull back your covers and stretch your rested body. You summon the strength to climb out of bed then the courage to open your curtains to a glorious morning.

Then you head out of your room.


End file.
